nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Focus Cars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 02:01, September 4, 2010 : Welcome to Lovia seems like you've done alot of edits! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stick to the colors Lovely work with your new supermarket, but you may not place it where you want, you must stick to the 'shopping yellow', probably you've seen i changed it already in my town. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, Please maybe only have it in 3 or four towns at the most. Thanks we hope you lilke Lovia! Marcus Villanova WLP 18:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Again please stop. We love the idea of a super market but make your articles complete and only have about 5 of them around Lovia! Thank you. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry to disturb again, but i think to supermarkets in a small town is a bit to much so i removed the maxi store, sorry JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I think Maxi is a clothing store. But again he is making to many stores. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There is only 3 maxis stores ::::I know, I really love your work, but why don't you first try to create a logo and write your article, afterwards people will beg to have your store in their town JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::True Dat. Also when on Talk pages use four of these ~ to show your signature! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :) i am happy that Chez Pierre joined the company of you. can you make more place's in other shoppeing center. :Don't forget the 4-'~' after your name JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Notification I'm just dropping in to say that when you made 50 valuable edits you can become a citizen. This will allow you to own up to three houses and to vote and participate in elections. 06:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fifty? This dude already has 214... @Horton11: keep up the good work, comrade! You are a hardworking man, care to buy a home in Sylvania and join CPL.nm? We need hard workiers like you, sir, we do! BastardRoyale 07:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, how do I join? Horton11 20:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Again i'll speed up this process They'll want to know These three things: :*Your Charteter Name :*Your Sex :*Your Residence(s) : If you want to join a party go to this List of political parties in Lovia and choose from a list of parties! Thnx. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : So yes Fill out the questions and stuff thanks for joining Walden. I think we'll need Andy to see that. But thanks!!! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to congratulate you on your hard work. I see you just got made a citizen, which means you can buy another two residences. Would you consider buying one in Novosevensk? It's an attractive Russian village in the island state of Seven, and at the moment I'm trying to increase the population. Semyon E. Breyev 17:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think Justin also owns one in Kings, which is where he is running. I can't deny Novo is a awseome town and he whould live there. Also if the easy life and relaxation is your choice you should also buy a residence in Adoha! Marcus Villanova Walden 18:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well done! Well done! You gotta be one of our most active users nowadays, keep up the good work! I love all those families and historical people you create. BastardRoyale 12:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes I think even seymon gave him some thnx, and me too again i'm glad he's apart of Walden! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What d'you mean, 'even seymon'? (sic) I'm as willing to encourage new users as anyone else, but unfortunately I'm not as active now as I was in the summer. Some of us have to go to school, you know. Semyon E. Breyev 18:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship + Notification 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC)}} Name- Justin Abahams Sex- Male Adress- 14 Oceana Side-street, Hurbanova Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Your contributions are valued, but it's too hard for the site management to keep track of your edits if you write hundreds of pieces about things and people nobody's ever heard of. Can you do that? This is really important. If you continue like this, and we cannot follow up with maintenance, we will have to make you stop editing for a while. Okay? 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hello??? Earth to Horton. 12:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he has a day off. I mean, you can't be online 24/7. 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It's good no? he stops editing JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::He just edited (check above). 13:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well he must have seen it, and has agreed JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well hey, I didn't think of that. 13:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks I could help JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Its kinda crazy you guys ask him to take a step down. A user like this is a blessing to this site, and no less! BastardRoyale 17:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) George Maybe you could write an article about George Bradly-Lashawn, son of King Arthur III of Lovia? Use your imagination. :) BastardRoyale 17:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Repeated reverting As Lovia does not have a Secret Service, and only Congress can erect one, your articles do not fit in the wiki. This is a basic criterium. They will be deleted. Please discuss those kind of things before making articles. You repeatedly reverted admin edits on your "spy pages". As a warning, your account will be blocked for 2 hours. You have been warned about this before. 06:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I do not see a single official warning on his talk page. Hope the block won't scare him away. BastardRoyale 12:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the September 14 message is a warning: "then we will have to make you stop editing for a while." Martha Van Ghent 12:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Get real. Don't you agree its kinda ridiculous our king threatened to block a user because 'he edits too much'? BastardRoyale 12:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem is not that he edits too much, the problem is that his edits do not agree with other contents on this site. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Instead of sending him a long message explaining this he gets a block right away and has to find out himself instead of some administrator telling him, like they ought to do. BastardRoyale 12:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Eh.. See Dimi's message above: Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Can't be clearer than that I'd say.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks OWTB. @Bastard: We do our job as admins, and that often includes the kind of work nobody appreciates. The wiki needs it though. 05:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Cricket Trophies i just added a page with some cricket trophies. Supermans 01:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sili hi sili vunki monki need help edits need u! VuniMonki 11:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) UNITED STATES MARINE CRORPS Vote If you want to vote, and you may of course, please don't mess up the layout. It would probably be best to access the page in raw edit mode. 14:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Advice I saw you made one of your characters (one of your Ramsley's) the governor of a state, but that year already had a governor, a certain mr. Zimmerman. Another user wanted to delete the page but I managed to keep it, but had to remove him from the list. You see you cannot do things like that without permission of the editors who created the articles. I am afraid that if you do not manage to fit your articles into Lovia, people will try to delete the articles. It has happened to me before and I fear it will happen to you also. That would be a big waste, because you have made some very good articles so far. When you write an article always make sure it: #'Does not' go against history that is already written, unless given permission by the creators of that history #'Does not' change the entire cause of history entirely (only small changes). #'Does' fit in Lovia. Lovia does not have a secret service so your spies could never have been "known" spies, they could only be rumoured to have been spies. And if you want to let your historical characters marry or have children with those of someone else, look at the edit history of the article and contact its writer. I wish you good luck and I hope you continue to be of great service to this website. If you have any questions please go ahead and ask me, or one of the actual admins of the site. Good luck and take care, Dr. Magnus 17:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikifying Please consider Magnus' remark. Also note that unwikified articles will be deleted if left unwikified. 18:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thanx for your vote in Oceana, colleague! 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Stories I have noticed you write great stories, invent new characters, interesting persona's and amazing plots. Perhaps you should consider writing a novel or two, perhaps a novel about Arthur III, the longest reigning monarch our nation ever had? Read the article if you like; truly the King led a very interesting and eventful life. As his son, Philip Bradly-Lashawn, I would of course pay you well. This could bring you fame and glory. Of course you are granted full artistic freedom. Think you 'got what it takes'? BastardRoyale 08:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikification 08:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool Down Slow down there, turbo. You're making a h--l of a lot of edits right now, almost all of which are based on new characters you're making up. That might be nice, but if you really want to do that kind of mass-editing, do it to fix stubs on this wiki. Right now, all you're doing is adding to the amount of stubs there are on this wiki. Don't lose the energy; redirect it. Edward Hannis 01:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stop making edits like that! You're just making stubs! Should you continue, I'm going to have to request for a temporary block of a day or so, just to set you straight. Edward Hannis 03:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Edward says; it's great you're making these edits, but your motto should be 'quality not quantity'. If you want to make up characters, that's fine, but their articles need to be at least as developed as my K.S. Shamilov, and ideally Yuri's Jonathan Frum. By the way, congratulations on your success in the elections! --Semyon 11:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's not be to harsh on Horton, he's a good editor and certainly much more active then you are, Hannis. There is, of course, a big difference between quality & quantity. Not every governor ever had a wife that was notable enough to have an article, and not all members of a family were all notable enough to have an article. For example, I invented the Donia Clan. Only the baron, his son, daughter and grandson were notable, the other children are mentioned but have no articles. Please, by all means, don't take this the wrong way, I think you're great and all but perhaps you should consider expanding your excisting articles or those of others rather then keep writing so many new ones. Just a little tip. Good luck and success! Dr. Magnus 12:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Stop editing! Just step away from editing for an hour, that way we can all mark your useless pages as worth deleting. Either that, or you take it down slow. Try to go three days without creating new pages or making edits on your own articles. At the very least, answer one of us. You're being blind and right now, harmful. Edward Hannis 01:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Time for an admin to interfere: make sure you don't overload the wiki with crappy articles of figures that have hardly anything to do with the rest of the wiki. Give those people a history, a job at an already existing company, let them be 'close personal friends to' etc. Like Hannis said: concentrate on what you already have and finish it before moving on to something else. 08:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Marriage The marriage may procceed, nothing stands in the way of the happiness of your cousin Andrew and my sister Dalia, may their hands be soon joined in marriage. Dr. Magnus 20:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Horay! Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Now andrew can keep up with the Donias ! Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, he sure can! Maybe you could write a piece on the marriage, Crystelbeast? Dr. Magnus 20:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes i think they'll be a good match. Marcus could you maybe put an announcement in one of your newspapers about the wedding. Horton11 20:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes how about the tabloid fake newspaper! Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I want to write the article but what is your cousins name again? Marcus Villanova 20:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Its Prince Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley Horton11 20:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : got it Article at Real News Weekly, remember it's a fake tabloid newspaper. Marcus Villanova 20:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Map colors Please stick to the map colors. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing I saw that you've finally started talking with us. That's great. I hope you understand that I don't hate you or even dislike you, I just feel that it would be best that you spend more time working on a few articles (or one) and making them awesome, instead of making a whole bunch of articles. For instance, how about you try to make a complete version of your Lovian Book of Records? It's a brilliant idea, one nobody's had, so it's logically a great idea to finish it. Having a great idea for an article, and not finishing it, is like buying an expensive motor, but not putting in a car. It's a bit of a waste, and a real shame. Btw, what time-zone are you in? I assume you're American/Canadian, but I'm not sure. If you don't know, just tell me what state/city you're in. I just want to know, that way if you're in New York, and since I'm in Lovia time (Western Time), 5:00 PM for me is something like 8:00 or 9:00 PM. :} Edward Hannis 00:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Were do you live Hannis? US Western time? I live in New York. Marcus Villanova 00:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I still have to finish the book of records. And i live in Philadelphia. Horton11 00:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::So, both of you are in Eastern Time. I'm in California, right off the cost of what would be Lovia. Edward Hannis 01:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am very glad we are seeing this improvement and the communication is going much better now. Its always easier if there is a response. And as I always say: better late then never. Anyway the improvement of Horton's editing is obvious, for example The Lovian Book of Records is an amazing idea, The Secret Life of King Arthur III is a nice concept, Circus Maximus looks amazing, and I could go on much longer... If you finish these articles, expand them, make them even better then nobody would ever complain. You are proving your worth and it is like Hannis said: use that motor, put it in a car and drive! You can do it! Dr. Magnus 08:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Links I notice you have listened to the advice you've been given, resulting in several well-written and good looking articles! For that, my compliments. As for linking, I would like to give you a little hint: instead of writing url of the page you should link like this by typing: Lovia, for example, resulting in: Lovia. Understand? It's much easier then always copying the urls like you do, and it is prefered. Think you can link like this in the future? Thanks for your understanding! Dr. Magnus 19:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Another tip: please respond to messages people send you, presumable ASAP. You don't want people to get the impression you are ignoring them and by not answering people might think you haven't received the message for some reason. Also, if you do not understand the criticism of people or if you disagree with some of our comments or do not understand something, please CONTACT US! If there is a problem LET US KNOW! How else are we supposed to help? I respect you as a user and would hate to see you blocked or your articles deleted. Dr. Magnus 19:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Mail You've got mail. Dr. Magnus 20:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha... got to go now. Horton11 20:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please make more full There are pages, countless, that you have made that are just bad. Please make them better and more full with better history. I'm not going to lie when I say you could get banned if you don't make your article better. Look at Noble City's page or CPL.nm's page. All are fullproof and amazing! Please make lovia better. Thnx! Marcus Villanova 20:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Reminder of the Wikination editing style Horton11, it is important that you finally adapt to the required editing style on this wiki. That includes: * wikified articles, beginning like this:¨ *: Lovia In Pictures is a 2009 photography book by This Guy, published by This Publisher on October 12. It shows... etc. etc. * including EXISTING categories * fitting content; so no spies, no mob stories, no fairytales, etc. Base yourself upon the EXISTING content. * don't just do away with our tags ("delete", "wikify", etc.) without actually improving the article (!!) * communicate with other users. This is getting very urgent. 15:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Site council: warning and notification User:Horton11, the Wikination Site Council has decided on a proposal to give you an official warning and to prohibit you to create any new content for a two-week period. Warning Please do not create any new articles. It is important to wikify your articles when writing them. The wikification process has been explained to you more than once. Also, keep in mind that new content must fit in the existing content. Prohibition You may not create any new articles (in the main namespace) from today (October 31) on, until November 13, 2010. I quote User:DimiTalen: "we must stress that we do this to preserve our quality and prevent Horton's editing frenzy from escalating. It is not a punishment, since his edits are not those of a vandalist, but rather of an editor who needs some help and guidance." This prohibition will allow us to evaluate your past edits and to mark or improve them. You can help us in the meanwhile, if you feel like it. Risking a block Please stick to these guidelines. The site council is authorized to block your account if you create new content. -- speaking for the Site Council - 10:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Please notice speech and such in the Walden Election Council thanks waldener! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Museums -- Little Request I, probably like a few others, cannot see galleries. If it's not too much to ask for, I'd like to change your article so that all the paintings are all just plain old images, and not in slideshows. Is that okay with you? Edward Hannis 19:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its okay. Horton11 22:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's much better now. Thanks for fixing it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Apartment buildings Hey, nice to see you working :) I only have one little suggestion. You're building an awful lot of apartment buildings, while most of these are either totally empty or almost totally empty. Perhaps it would be better to wait with constructing new ones until there is a real need for them. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop Making Stubs! Look at the people you're making! Half of them are stubs, almost all of them need to be wikified (templates such as infoboxes and/or categories), and a vast majority of them are entirely pointless, or at the very least too unimportant to be useful! You need to start reaching a certain level of quality, else people will take action. Remember you have a history of doing this, and we know that you have been warned and are aware of it. Now stop being childish, make better editing habits, and do not pretend you didn't read this; ignoring this will not help you in any way, believe me. Edward Hannis 00:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The Lunatic Well, I don't want to delete it, but it's a bit a warning sign. I've been fixing most of your pages and I don't see any progress anymore. The reason we have templates is to keep pages small and conveniently and comprehensibly organized. If you simply copy the contents of the template to the page it's a very big mess. We've been saying to you multiple times now that it's better to include templates as they are meant and not just like you do. It's very irritating :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like the book. It's your second or your third book so far, Horton, and I do see progress, definetely. It's better to put some efford in writing a nice long book then to write numerous stubs, don't you agree, OWTB? Pierius Magnus 19:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you're looking to something else than me. Horton has indeed made progress, but not the last time. His edits are no longer becoming any better and as they still are not on a decent level it ís something to worry about. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nova Times will of course review it when it comes out...so far it looks like a book. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The First Chamber I'm glad you use the First Chamber to propose bills! That's your right and I believe it's good you actively participate in our politics. Do bear in mind though that it is not a polling station: you can gather opinions and advice, not votes. Okay? 22:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I was not the one that added the voting chart. It was put there by someone else. Horton11 14:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Match at Lativia Odd openent? But first it's not a real team so we can't play until March or April. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Good luck! It's time to rumble! No seriously. Tomorrow, Walden presents four great members to the people of Lovia. We want them to vote for us, so we can represent them. They, that's the Walden Lovian: he or she cares about other people, about our atmosphere and our environment, about simple and accessible government too. We are their people in Congress. So, Justin, I wish you the very best of luck! You've done a great job already and I believe you deserve to get elected and represent our people 14:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, vote You do know federal elections are going on?Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Umm.. not trying to act like magnus here but we should all vote as candidates! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but theres still a lot of time left to vote. Horton11 23:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : True just waned to know the gameplan! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sugarcane While I do not have any sugarcane farms, I'll be happy to get you some High-Frutctose corn syrup made from corn in Lovia.-Nathaniel Scribner 00:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ramsley Family -- Fix Seeing as you're back, I'll take this as a reminder that your articles about the Ramsley Family are required to be re-organized. I didn't make this up; the Site Council did. Go and check if you like. Anyhow, the Ramsley Family articles will all be rearranged into a single page. Though I'm willing to help you on the job of fixing it, I'm not doing it unless you show some responsibility. Thanks. Edward Hannis 00:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) For the time being, sure- why not :D -Nathaniel Scribner 18:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I got the 8th floor, if thats okay with you. Thanks for the good price deal - Nathaniel Scribner 18:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 8th floor is great, plus has an excellent view of the capitol.Horton11 18:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) That would work, seems like a good group of builders.-Nathaniel Scribner 03:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Map colors Please stick to the map colors Justin :) Martha Van Ghent 18:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure HORTON11 18:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Another thing: if you want to change an address of something that isn't yours: don't just change it, please discuss first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing those pages: way better! :) They're still very small stubs, but they now have a more acceptable size. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't have much time yesterday to fix them up, but I do today. HORTON11 15:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, no problem :) Just keep in mind when you create new pages that it's about quality and not quantity :) Another tip: please create links with a pair of hooks. You use external links, which also works, but that has a couple of disadvantages. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Those I am trying to fix. HORTON11 15:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great, thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ratification of ambassadorship As Secretary of Foreign Affairs I ratified the ambassadorship of Justin Abrahams as first contact between Lovia and Carrington Island. 10:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Brazil have fun dude! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 17:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Have fun there :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Too bad my dad's contract is only 6 months, cause it would be nice to stay there longer. HORTON11 06:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hh I'll miss America, but i'll be back in August (i hope) HORTON11 17:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Enjoy dude! You'll be tanned as hell when you get back. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 20:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It will be nice there, but I'll have to learn portuguese. Luckily I already know Spanish, so that will help. HORTON11 21:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Transbaum Films Loving what you've done with Transbaum Films! So I took the liberty of having the Libertan movie theatres of Franesia screen six of them as of today. :) And there's mention of it in the culture magazine 'Koe'Koe' (which I happen to have founded :p). Kind regards Echocho 17:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Would you be interested in working with Transbaum to release a film in Libertas? HORTON11 18:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I would :D. And Pierius might be interested to help a little. Echocho 20:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I do believe Dutch is spoken in Libertas. If so, you could do a special showing of the classic movie Grijzestad. I will also get in contact with Pierius. HORTON11 20:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan, comrades! Let's write some instant classics! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::What ideas do you have in mind. We'll need to thiks of some and develop a film from there. HORTON11 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're right, Horton, P. and me speak Dutch :). Concerning ideas: we've been thinking about developing this mob biography into a major international picture for quite some time now, haven't we, Pierius? :D Echocho 22:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, Mr. Goodwin, we have. It's a good story if I may say so myself - the Godfather meets Scarface in the Low Countries, basically. Hard to describe, but a nice story. Really has some potential I'd say. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 22:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I looked it over and it seems like a good film idea. It would be best to make the film in Dutch, to keep it more original. That way we could also show it in Carrington Island. But we may need to subtitle it or make a separate ENglish version. HORTON11 23:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sweet! Than Kopstuk finally has some real backing! :D About language: I'm all for originality, however, I think the English-speaking audience has a lot more difficulty with a subtitled or dubbed version than the Dutch-speaking one, so I would go for the second option (in English with Dutch subtitles), which would make the movie easier to sell... Echocho 10:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I thought so too. We'll have to make the storyline (we could use the book and modify it to make it more movie-like). ANd we'll also need to find actors anmd crew. After tht, we'll be ready to film. Hopefully we can do it in Libertas, to make it as authentic as possible. HORTON11 :::::::::We could make it in Libertas - then translate the page into English for our non-Dutch audience in Lovia and Carrington. You might also consider bringing it to llamada Llamada - Neol has some nice movie theaters. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Would you be interested in opening movie theaters in Brunant? We will need some if we are to show the movie thereHORTON11 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Translating is a splendid idea! Okay, I'm adapting the book into a film (in Dutch), Pierius, are you up for translating it then? And perhaps you, Horton, can start getting a crew together? Echocho 08:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, I could definetly translate it. Like were the story is going, it's gonna be one helluva epic movie. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sure. HORTON11 12:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Cool! The writing is going well, the structure is based on the second part of The Godfather :p For the crew, I'd suggest using some (but not all) (already existing) people from Lovia, Libertas and of course Carrington. Echocho 13:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Barras The Libertan soccer team FC Skeend, looking for a new forward, and is very interested in Henri Barras (personally, I'd like to add a Lovian player to the team, so...). Would FC Caltrava be interested in selling him or perhaps a trade? :-) Echocho 14:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) We would be willing to trade for Victor Enescu. HORTON11 15:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Deal! ;) Echocho 15:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I used your biography on him and added some further details on Wikistad. :) You might also be interested in knowing that FC Skeend has a young man by the name of Anthony Elteman from Carrington as their new goalie! :D Echocho 16:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::THats cool! HORTON11 18:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC)